Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra
by GigaClon
Summary: Ever wanted more details about Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra? This story gives it to you! I tried to bring in as many references from the episode as possible.


As much Darmok loved his life, there was still something missing. He contemplated his life while sitting in his favorite tavern in the city of Kanza, a large port city on the western continent. Hunting was how he made his living, supplying the city's butchers and craftsman with food and materials, for which he was well paid. Skilled with bow and knife and traps, Darmok enjoyed being out in nature. He would spend today in the city and return to the forest in the morning for more hunting, his lithe body slinking through undergrowth. His smaller than average frame allowed him to move without a sound and catch prey others could not. City life was fine for a time, but Darmok only felt alive in the woods. Still, during that last trip, something was gnawing at him, some need unfulfilled.

"Ah, Darmok, my friend," a large voice boomed. Darmok looked up to see Rai, one of his clients, towering over the table. Rai had large butcher's hands at the end of large butcher's arms. Everything about Rai was large, including his voice.

As he sat down, Rai said, "My assistant said you had come today. I was out visiting my mother."

"How is she?"

"She is fine, doesn't get around like she used to. You seem out of sorts, something wrong?"

"It probably nothing, but I felt uneasy in the forest during this trip."

"I hope you feel better. Say, have you heard the news?"

"No." Darmok had been in the forest for several days and just got back to town a few hours ago.

"A large beast has been spotted on the island of Tanagra." Darmok was intrigued. He was always interested in animals, even as a kid. It was one of the reasons he became a hunter.

Rai continued, "The beast has been terrorizing the settlements and killed several people."

Darmok lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of beast is it?"

"Some kind of large horned lizard. No one has seen anything like it." Darmok's interest grew, and now he could a put a name to the unease he had felt in the forest. There was nothing new in the forest; he knew how all the animals would react to anything he did. This beast of Tanagra was something different.

"That sounds interesting. Does anyone know where it came from?" he asked.

"No." Rai looked at Darmok before continuing, "I see the old Darmok returning. You aren't thinking of hunting it, are you?"

Darmok admitted, "The idea has occurred to me. It has been a while since I have had a challenge."

"Not since that boar last year."

Last year, Darmok tracked and killed a vicious wild boar that had been attacking some of the outlying farms. It was a thrilling experience, requiring all of his skills, and had probably led to his current malaise.

Darmok drained his mug and placed it firmly on the worn table. "That settles it. Tomorrow, I am going to Tanagra to face this beast."

"Do be careful, I wouldn't want to lose my best supplier." Rai laughed deeply.

* * *

Jalad hated talking to politicians, or more precisely, listening to them. They would just go on and on about anything. It made him want to bury his sword in them. That was his job, to put his sword where he was told. He was the most decorated warrior in the war they had just won. He was there when Shaka's walls fell. It was a glorious battle, a tale to be told for centuries.

The past several months had been peaceful and Jalad struggled to keep busy. He trained daily to keep up his hulking physique. He was a big man, both in height and girth, and stood above most people, including all of the Kiteo, his country's governing body, before which he was now standing. They had sent a messenger to his training camp. The messenger made the mistake of interrupting his training and almost had his head cut off.

"...and so now to the reason you have been called here." They had been speaking for ten minutes and were just now getting to the point.

"One of the concessions the enemy made in the peace treaty was the island of Tanagra in the western ocean. We are now responsible for the safety of the people and recently received reports of a monstrous beast roaming around the island, attacking the settlements." A smile broke on Jalad's face, stretching the scar that ran down one side.

"What kind of beast?" he asked.

"It appears to be a large horned lizard."

"Excellent, it has been a while since I have had a challenge. I shall go and take care of it right away." Jalad turned to leave when a councilman said, "But we have more information for you." Jalad did not turn around, and waved off the man as he left the chambers of the Kiteo, going down to the docks to catch the first boat to Tanagra.

* * *

Darmok stood on the dock, grateful for the solid ground under his feet. He had never been on the sea before and now he knew why. The rocking of the boat felt unnatural. Had he known that the voyage would have been so rough, he would have rethought his decision to come here. However, his food remained in his stomach, no small feat of will, and here he was in the main settlement on the island of Tanagra. He recalled that the island was under the care of one of the countries on the continent to the east of here, which one he didn't know or care.

As Darmok walked around the docks, trying to forget the voyage, his eye was drawn to another man. He was like Rai but more muscle and more scars. The man looked like a mercenary and Darmok wondered why someone like him was on an island like this, finally realizing the mercenary might be here to take out the beast of Tanagra. If the beast was causing enough problems, then the caretakers might send someone to deal with the problem. If this was the case, Darmok would have to make sure that the mercenary didn't get in his way.

Thoughts of competition aside, Darmok found the local tavern in hopes of more information about his target. Such knowledge would be useful in tracking and killing the beast. A useful tactic for one creature could get one killed if used against another. The tavern was dingy and dark, despite the fact that the sun hadn't begun thinking about setting.

"What will it be," the bartender said.

"Ale, and information."

The bartender pours what looks like dark ale, though in this light it was hard to tell, into a mug and places in front of him.

"There's the ale. What sort of information are you looking for?"

"I'm hunting the beast of Tanagra."

The bartender looks at Darmok quizzically, "You must be joking; the beast has killed many that have tried to hunt it. All of them were more substantial than you. I bet that one mug of ale will get you right drunk."

Darmok sipped his ale. The man was right; if he wasn't careful he could get quite drunk off it. He didn't care really, for it kept his bar tab low.

"You might be right about the ale, but I am one of the foremost hunters of Kanza and I mean to dispatch the beast, so tell me what you know."

The bartender shrugs and complies, telling all he knows. It indeed is a horned lizard about as tall as Darmok and twice as long. The horns seem to be its deadliest weapon. As the information flows, he begins to form a plan. Their conversation is interrupted when the door flies open and the mercenary from the docks walks in.

"Barkeep, give me the strongest you got. I am Jalad and I have come to kill the Beast of Tanagra."

* * *

Jalad took the mug placed in front of him and took a large gulp. He was disappointed in the strength of the brew, but what was to be expected from a small island tavern, and he couldn't afford to get too drunk with the beast still at large.

"Well met, Jalad," the barkeep said "The tales of your battle at Shaka are well known here. However, you aren't the only one to seek the beast."

"Pah. I am the one the Kiteo has chosen for this task, therefore it shall be done."

The barkeep motioned to Darmok."This young man here intends to slay the beast, for he is a famous hunter."

Jalad looked at the man the bartender gestured at, a skinny man who looks like a light breeze could knock over.

"If you are so famous, hunter," Jalad said, "Then tell me your name."

"Darmok," replied the man.

"Never heard of you. You aren't famous unless I have heard of you."

The man who called himself a hunter responded, "I will have you know that the name Darmok is well known in Kanza. I have many clients who rely upon my skills for their livelihood."

"Kanza?" said Jalad, "That backwater isn't even large enough to notice. My clients are nations. The very course of history has been changed by these two hands." Jalad put down his mug and shows them to Darmok. He supposes he could strangle the man one-handed.

"If you know what's best, you will stay out of my way." Jalad turned away, saying, "Not like someone like you could even dent something like the Beast. I doubt it would even bother to eat you, not worth the effort."

Darmok got off his stool, with something that looked like rage in his eyes.

"Now, now," the barkeep said, "I don't want you two causing any trouble here."

"Fine," said Darmok, slamming a coin on the bar before walking out.

After he left, Jalad laughed. "That was fun. Now come barkeep and tell me what you know of the beast."

* * *

Darmok sat high up in a tree, fuming. Ever since he had left that tavern yesterday, the overgrown beefsteak calling himself Jalad was on his mind. The pompous fool with his "my clients are nations" crap. And to call his home a backwater? Who did he think he was? Someone that went around solving the world's problems, Darmok supposed. People like him only knew one solution, to hit the problem hard until it wasn't a problem anymore. Darmok could think of a dozen ways to approach a problem and pick the right course of action, or failing that, the one least likely to get him killed.

Darmok's thoughts popped back to the present when he heard a sound in the forest. Looking at the sound, he saw movement in the trees and then what had to be the beast broke out into the clearing. He gulped as saw the beast for the first time. It was indeed a giant horned lizard, taller than Jalad, with scales and terrible claws at the end of each of its large feet. Even its tail looked like it could kill, full of sharp spines. Despite its size, it moved with a grace and quickness that was frightening. As Darmok followed the beast, always careful to remain hidden, a plan formed in his mind. It was to be one of his most elaborate traps.

That night he prepared the trap and set it out in the position he thought best, before retreating to the tree branches. An hour later, the undergrowth rustled and Darmok tensed, ready to spring into action. What broke through wasn't the beast, but the mercenary Jalad, who proceed to set off the trap, snaring his leg.

Darmok dropped down and said, "What do you think you are doing? You ruined a good trap."

Jalad looked at him, "You're that wimp from the bar. I told you what I am doing, hunting the beast." Jalad struggled to get free and failed.

"Struggling only makes it worse," Darmok said.

"Then why don't you come and fix it."

"Only if you promise not to hunt around here. The island should be big enough for both of us."

Jalad grunted an approval and was soon free of the trap, disappearing into the forest.

Darmok reset the trap, grateful that Jalad was so understanding. He would have hated to abandon the trap. Another hour past and there was another rustling, larger this time. The beast broke through the undergrowth and right into the trap. As the beast screeched, Darmok dropped from the trees on the neck of the beast, dagger poised at what should be a vital spot. He would have to end it quickly to avoid becoming lunch. However, the dagger struck the skin and went no further. Realizing his plan would fail, he gathered his feet and leapt from the great beast and into the forest. There was much thrashing and screeching behind as he ran. Soon he climbed a tree and the noise died down. This was indeed was a worthy chase, but the beast's skin was too tough for his weapons. Darmok would have to find another way. An unwanted thought crept to mind: a sword like Jalad's would work.

* * *

Jalad cursed himself for stumbling into that skinny string bean's trap. He did have to admit that it was a good trap and it would have taken Jalad a while to get out of it Darmok had not released him. It was the only thing that saved him from wringing the so-called hunter's puny neck. Since then, Jalad had caught glimpses of the beast in the forest and it was indeed fierce-looking and would be a worthy kill, if he can get it out into the open. When he came upon a clearing, he knew that it would be a fine place to do battle and set up an ambush spot in bushes. Sometimes the life of a mercenary involved watchful waiting. Jalad's vigil was disturbed by a loud shrieking and thrashing in the forest beyond the clearing. It seemed that the beast had fallen into Darmok's trap. However, Jalad was not worried that he would steal the kill. The man might be able to take down normal game with one of his traps, but this beast was something else entirely. Soon the shrieking stopped and the thrashing grew louder. The beast on was moving towards him. Jalad got into position so as soon as the beast appeared he could spring into action. The familiar hot rush of battle came upon as he saw his prey emerge into the clearing. Jalad roared as he raced out to confront the beast. He dodged a claw and brought his sword down on the beast's flank. There was a loud thud and he had to concentrate to hold on to his sword. The hide was hard and covered with scales. He would have to find a better place. The beast's tail flew towards and nicked him on the shoulder as he moved. He could tell it wasn't anything major and probably wouldn't even leave a decent scar.

Turning back to face the beast, he considered his options. The two most likely were the head and belly. The belly was too well protected by the ground and vicious claws, so he tried for the head. After a half-dozen tries, he knew it would not work. The beast was as tall as him and any strike that hit in that region would leave him too exposed, followed shortly by a shortage of guts. As much as Jalad hated doing so, he disengaged from the beast, who charged past him into the forest. Jalad thought for a while. If only those claws weren't such a threat. A thought came to his mind, something he didn't want to consider. He would need Darmok's traps if he was to succeed.

* * *

Darmok walked into the clearing to see a panting Jalad with a fresh wound on his shoulder. At least Darmok didn't have to spend time looking for him. It would make the distasteful task more bearable. "Did the beast come through here?" he asked, even though he knew that it had.

Jalad glared at him before nodding.

Without thinking, Darmok said, "Were you not able to handle the beast, Mister My-clients-are-nations?" He instantly regretted it. If he was to slay the beast, he needed Jalad and insulting him would not help. Still, it felt good to get in a barb against someone so pompous. Jalad's eyes flared, but he remained still.

"This is a temporary setback. I have been tasked to slay the beast and slay the beast I shall, for I am Jalad."

Darmok rolled his eyes and started off toward the beast when Jalad added, "I could use your help."

He was stunned. Was the beefsteak admitting that he needed help?

"What kind of help were you looking for?" he asked.

"I must admit your traps are impressive. I heard the beast wail when it fell into it."

"It did, unfortunately its skin is tough, too tough for my knife, even around the soft parts around the neck."

Jalad nodded and said, "I struck it on its flank with no effect save make it mad. I tried to go for the neck, but it was too swift."

Darmok saw where this was going. "My trap can stop if for only for a while."

Jalad grinned, stretching his facial scars. "I only need one good strike," he said.

And so a plan was made. Darmok would set up a trap and Jalad would leap down from a tree branch and deliver the killing blow. Finding such a branch proved to be a hard task as Jalad was so large that most branches would break under the strain. However, such a branch was found and Jalad got into position. When Darmok heard sounds in the forest, he disappeared into the brush. Jalad heard Darmok shouting, followed by thrashing. The beast was coming his way and he tightened the grip on his sword. Darmok burst into view, running full throttle and through the trap without setting it off. The beast was not far behind him and the trap snared its legs. Jalad yelled and fell on the great beast, his sword poised. He could feel the sword part the flesh and he pushed with all of his strength. As he landed, he pushed off again, sword raised high, feeling the hot blood on his back. Taking a few more steps, he stopped, turning to see his handiwork. The beast gurgled, slumped, and died. Darmok reappeared and smiled.

Once the beast was dead, Darmok set about to butchering the beast, directing Jalad where he needed extra power. Jalad chopped of the beast's head for his proof and Darmok removed the beast's claws and tail spikes. They slept in the forest that night, each taking a watch but otherwise not speaking much. In the morning they finished their task and packed up the goods. Back at the main settlement, the two were treated as heroes on hearing the news that the beast was dead. They were lavished with food (which Darmok ate with abandon), ale (which Jalad drank with abandon), and marriage proposals (which were just abandoned).

When it came time for Jalad to return to the Kiteo, Darmok decided to tag along because he wanted to see more of the world. During the boat ride, an interesting thing happened. The two started to talk about their pasts and got to know one another. Darmok learned of Jalad's noble birth and disinheritance that forced him to become a mercenary. Jalad was impressed with Darmok's encyclopedic knowledge of animal parts and behavior. After presenting the head, stories of the hunt started to spread and the two became inseparable. The pair went on to hunt other dangerous monsters and the Kiteo established formal relations with the Council of Kanza. In time, echoing down the eons, among some people, relations would be established by hunting vicious monsters together. And it all started with Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra.


End file.
